the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pit
The Pit is a dimension that exists alongside the dimension on Eurantur and acts as a prison for various powers trapped there. There are many openings to The Pit and the dimension itself seems to be infinitely expansive, growing continually for as long as anyone inside would search. Purpose The Pit was originally a dimension that housed a bunch of demonic creatures. How The Pit itself was created it unknown and the actual name of the dimension is also a mystery. The first ever use of The Pit as a prison was when the 7 Spheres locked away the dangerous 8th Sphere away for his actions of turning their creation of man into a hostile form. Since then whenever a threat to the world of Eurantur appeared the 7 Spheres or another form of deity utilized The Pit as a prison. Prisoners There are currently 10 known prisoners within The Pit that are attempting to break free and wreck havoc and revenge upon the mortal realm. The high profile prisoners are generally referred to as Greater Demons to outsiders. *Adon, the Leviathan *Asmit, the King of Thorns *Bapiel, the Burning God *Dabat, the Encroaching Stone *Grauel, the Forgotten Abomination *Izael, the Deathless Wind *Kreteh, the First Sinner *Lixil, the Demon of 1000 Eyes *Namok, the Clay Idol *Sepael, the Endless Shadow Exits It was during his time being trapped within The Pit that Kreteh began to become anxious and attempted to find a way out of his prison. Although there were no direct exits that he could take he found small gateways into the dimension of Eurantur that allowed him to speak out to whatever ears would listen and allowed him to amass a small cult in the process. This cult then began the process of attempting to open up an exit for Kreteh so their new master could be free again. Other Greater Demons trapped within The Pit heard rumours of what Kreteh was doing and they began the search for gateways as well. Currently all 10 of the dangerous prisoners within The Pit are closer than ever in finding their way out of their trap. Entrances There are no direct exits from The Pit but there are two ways into that cause exits to exist for a certain amount of time. The method the cultists are coming together to attempt is called an 'Awakening'. An Awakening opens up a portion of The Pit to the dimension of Eurantur that will stay open until either the Greater Demon the portal is open for is killed or the high cultist summoning the portal is killed. Normally the high cultist will flee to hide inside of the gateway he just opened requiring entrance into The Pit regardless to stop the Greater Demon from escaping. An entrance opened up in the town of Conduin and has since thereafter been unable to be closed. This type of Pit has not been seen before apart from the few natural entrances into The Pit that exist throughout Eurnatur. They are not common and are usually in places that are much to treacherous to travel as is. When a being of Eurnatur's dimension steps through one of these natural entrances there is an imbalance in The Pit. All of the denizens, the Greater Demon include, feel this influx and this natural entrance will become an innatural exit for as long as the person who entered The Pit stays inside of it. Normally sorcerers from Caulderfast Tower search up the locations of these natural and act as a watch to ensure nobody enters inside. However, they have only found 3 natural entrances and the sorcers can sense at least half a dozen more. Geography of The Pit The geography of The Pit is unspecific; taking on many different types of terrains and climates that make no logical sense to co-exist. Sorcerers of Caulderfast Tower have described The Pit as a nightmarish example of uncontrolled creation. The lack of continuity was noted in Idor Calwern's writing on the appearance of The Pit. The following is a small excerpt of Calwern's writing on the subject. Many people spoke confidently of their entrance into the prison. As it seems, I am not nearly as lucky. We foolishly believed we understood this place, but how can we? My colleagues entered and told us about returning from castles surrounded my mountains-- civilization, as primitive as it was. When I entered I fell, only a few feet, into darkness. A deep black water, thick as tar, an expansive ocean stretching onward into further darkness. Above me, a circling dance of fire, trapped within a thunderstorm. I struggled, I fought to see where I entered from. I can't even recall how I made it home, how I found myself back now in my study in Caulderfast. The last thing I remember while trapped in those waters: the storm above me beckoned me forth and shook, warning me of itself breaking free and the chaos that comes with it. Effect on Humans Blah blah Residents of The Pit Blah blah